<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed Out | Dreamteam by oh_heccity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608375">Stressed Out | Dreamteam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity'>oh_heccity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute Ending, Essays, Friendship, Gen, Homework, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Overworking, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could we help you with it?" </p>
<p>"What?" Dream parroted.</p>
<p>"What if we helped you." George repeated his question. "The work would go faster if there were three people working together on it."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>George and Sapnap get worried, Dream had missed their agreed upon streaming time which has never happened before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stressed Out | Dreamteam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I know that dream isn't technically in school/not in school at all? Yes<br/>But am I very stressed out over my classes and this actually happened to me more or less? Yes </p>
<p>I am very stressed, I cried four times on Friday last week and it was not fun™ don't really recommend it tbh :^// so this is just a small vent </p>
<p>I wrote this as platonic but you're welcome to read this as romantic, even if no romance happens. </p>
<p>If any of these people who appeared in this story state that they are uncomfortable or not wished to be written about in this manner, I will delete asap !! Y'all will just have to tell me because I never catch streams and I don't have a Twitter 😔😔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's Dream?" Sapnap asked, "He said that he was available to stream right now." </p>
<p>George made a face as he thought. "I don't know, he hasn't been responding to any of my messages; both discord and text." </p>
<p>Sapnap made a concerned noise. "He hasn't responded to any of mine either. But- he's really bad at responding so maybe he hasn't seen them yet?" </p>
<p>"I sent him a text hours ago asking if we were still on to stream for tonight." George said. "He hasn't even read them yet." </p>
<p>"Do you think something happened?" Sapnap asked in a small voice. </p>
<p>George gnawed on his bottom lip as his brow furrowed. "I don't think so, he would of messaged us if something did. Do you want me to make a new chat with the three of us and see if he'll answer a call?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Sapnap nodded. "Let's try that." </p>
<p>A new chat on discord later, George was clicking the call button. Sapnap was quick to join, looking even more worried than what he first looked like only a few minutes ago. </p>
<p>The call rang three times, almost four times before Dream finally picked up. His face appearing on George's screen. And from what George could see, Dream's eyes were slightly red rimmed and he couldn't help but wonder if Dream had cried. But he didn't ask.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Dream croaked, his voice sounding rough. </p>
<p>"Hey Dream!" Sapnap said cheerfully despite how worried George knew he was. "Are we still on for streaming right now?" </p>
<p>"Shit," Dream cursed as he sniffled wetly directed away from the microphone before letting out a heavy sigh. "Sorry guys, I thought that I was able to finish all my school work beforehand." </p>
<p>"Are you still working?" George asked, unable to get how broken Dream sounded through the microphone. </p>
<p>"Yeah," </p>
<p>"How much more do you need to do?" Sapnap asked. </p>
<p>"A lot," Dream said weakly as he brought his hands up to his eyes to roughly rub at them. "I have to do more research on this stupid topic and write an outline about it all." </p>
<p>"How long have you been working Dream?" George asked, distantly thinking to himself how he sounded like a worried mother hen. "Have you taken a break? Have you had something to eat and drink yet?" </p>
<p>"Since 8 am," Dream responded weakly. "I have too much to do to take a break but I had a small bowl of berries for lunch." </p>
<p>"You've been working for almost twelve hours with no break?" Sapnap asked, the worried tone to his voice increasing. "Dude you have to take a break." </p>
<p>"Can't, this is due tonight." </p>
<p>George's eyes flitted between Sapnap and Dream who seemed to be having a silent staring contest through the computer screen. "What if we helped you?" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"What if we helped you." George repeated. "Sapnap and I could do some research on whatever your topic is while you go get something to eat and once you come back we could help you with starting your outline." </p>
<p>Dream stared at George, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes became slightly watery. "Really?" He asked in a small voice. "You would really do that for me?" </p>
<p>"Of course dude!" Sapnap chimed in. "What's your topic on?" </p>
<p>"How Hollywood and history essentially whitewashed cowboy culture." Dream replied, typing away on his keyboard, presumably to share the document he was working on with the two of them. "But the thing is I have to debate the two sides of this topic. How am I supposed to debate how those things are whitewashed? It obviously is! Who's going to tell me that it isn't!" </p>
<p>Dream sighed again before dropping his head into his hands. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed about this. I've already cried four times today because of stress." He let out a bitter laugh. </p>
<p>George and Sapnap made eye contact, worry clearly painted on their faces. Dream didn't talk about this sort of thing often, he was known to keep how he was feeling close to his chest until he exploded. Especially if what he was feeling was negative.</p>
<p>So this must of been going on for some time. </p>
<p>"Go get something to eat Dream," George said softly. "We'll help you." </p>
<p>Dream nodded, attempting to discreetly wipe his eyes again but they both caught the motion yet said nothing about it. "I can't thank you guys enough." He said as he pushed back from the computer screen before stepping out of his room, presumably to head into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Once Dream had left, George and Sapnap made eye contact without saying anything, having a silent conversation. A few seconds passed as they both listened to Dream aimlessly work around the kitchen before they both got to work; typing away into the search bar and then taking any notes that they found to be useful. </p>
<p>"I'm back," Dream said after a few minutes, reappearing on the screen as he sat back down in his chair. From what George could see, the younger looked slightly better. His eyes still looked red and tired but now, after stepping away from his computer for the first time in perhaps hours, he looked more aware. </p>
<p>"Welcome back Dream!" Sapnap said with a smile. "What did get to eat? And do you have something to drink?" </p>
<p>"Just reheated some chicken," Dream replied, as he showed Sapnap a plastic bottle of water as well. "I'm too mentally fried to make something." </p>
<p>"I'm glad that you're at least eating something, Dream." George said, giving his friend a calming smile. "Should we go over what we both found?"</p>
<p>Dream nodded, opening up the document as he scanned over what the two had added onto his own notes. There wasn't much added on in the short time he had grabbed something to eat but it was still something, and it was more than what he had in the beginning. </p>
<p>God, Dream felt like crying again. He had stood his two best friends up in something they had planned earlier this week and here they were, instead of being mad at him for ditching, they were helping him finish a last minute assignment. </p>
<p>"Will that be enough for notes or should we find more?" George asked, breaking Dream out of his rampant thoughts. </p>
<p>Dream shook his head, eyes skimming the notes one last time. "I think we have enough now." </p>
<p>"So what's left?" Sapnap asked, watching Dream's icon on the document type away, leaving more words in its path. </p>
<p>"I just have the outline now, but that's easy." Dream said, making a new document on a new tab and sharing it with the other two. </p>
<p>"You're not just gonna start the essay?" George piped up. "You seem like the type of person to go head first in an essay." </p>
<p>Dream let out a wheezy laugh but it fell short with how low he felt. "I usually do but this is apart of the assignment." </p>
<p>A moment of silence fell between the three of them, the only sound being Dream's keyboard and the occasional clack of his plate. </p>
<p>"I know that this isn't exciting, you're both probably bored out of your minds and I can totally do this by myself." Dream said after a few moments of silence, struggling to find the right words to say that didn't make him seem ungrateful. "But- Could you just stay? Just in case I need help?" </p>
<p>"Of course dude!" Sapnap exclaimed excitedly. "We said that we'd help with your assignments and I'm sticking to that!"</p>
<p>Dream shot a small smile to his camera. "Thanks guys, I really owe you two a lot." </p>
<p>Both George and Sapnap returned the smile ass all three of them fell into a comfortable silence that was occasionally broken up with a question from Dream, asking if a certain line flowed together well.</p>
<p>An hour passed and thankful Dream's outline was finished. "Are you guys mad at me because I missed the stream?" </p>
<p>"Of course not dude!" Sapnap said, looking up from his phone. "You're a student, your school work is more important than streaming." </p>
<p>"And would you be mad at me if I said that I didn't want to stream?" Dream asked, closing out of his two documents with a tired sigh. "It's late ya'know? And I have a raging headache from all the crying I've done today." </p>
<p>"Dream, that's totally understandable." George said calmly. "We don't have to stream if you don't want to. We can do something else if you feel up for it." </p>
<p>"Can we watch a movie?" Dream asked. "I want to do something that takes like, zero thought process. Head empty hours ya'know?" </p>
<p>"My head is empty all the time." Sapnap joked before becoming slightly serious. "Do you wanna talk about it though?" </p>
<p>Dream was silent for a moment longer, just thinking about what was he going to say. Logically he knew that whatever he said, both Sapnap and George wouldn't think of him as less but he just couldn't find the words. </p>
<p>How was he supposed to find the correct words? How was he supposed to tell his friends that he cried a whole four times today and practically on the verge of the fifth? </p>
<p>"I'm just- overwhelmed." Dream said finally. "Not enough hours in the day for the amount of schoolwork I have." </p>
<p>"You know you can always ask for help right?" George said. </p>
<p>Dream nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I know, it's my fault too. I procrastinated these assignments thinking I wouldn't have much to do today." Dream let out another pitiful laugh as he knocked his head into his desk. "God, why did I decide to take so many hard classes?" </p>
<p>Sapnap pursed his lips as his brows furrowed before a bright smile took over his face. "I'm sure you're doing great Dream!" </p>
<p>Although his head was still resting against his desk, Dream shot Sapnap a thumbs up. "So what movie are we watching boys? Dare we pirate it on a site that'll give us 'hot milf in your area's ads?" </p>
<p>"It adds to the experience, Dream." Sapnap laughed, already sharing his screen with the others. "You haven't watched a movie unless you get a questionable ad" </p>
<p>"What kind of sites are you using?" George asked, even more confused than when they started this conversation. </p>
<p>"Pirating movies and getting questionable ads is a part of the experience George." Dream said, his head finally coming up from his desk, his hair now all messed up and practically standing up at the ends. "I wanna watch Bugs Life." </p>
<hr/>
<p>George woke up groggy, rubbing his sore neck. He must've fallen asleep in his chair sometime during the movie the three of them were watching last night. </p>
<p>The call was still going but Dream and Sapnap were still both asleep in their respective chairs. </p>
<p>George was just about to leave the call, leaving the younger men to sleep but an unread message in the chat caught his eye. </p>
<p><em><strong>Dream</strong> (4:35 am) : thanks for helping me yesterday guys :^) i owe you two a lot and ily both &lt;3</em> </p>
<p>George smiled at the message as he looked at Dream who was snoring slightly in his chair. He was glad that he and Sapnap were able to help Dream and that Dream had actually asked for help on this matter rather than suffering in silence before it ate him alive. </p>
<p>Hopefully Dream wouldn't allow himself to be buried under this much work and stress again before asking for help. And hopefully, he and Sapnap would be there right by his side to help again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably missed a few tags while tagging but I honest to God struggled with doing it in my phone, it's vvv hard to personalise tags :^(((</p>
<p>Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos !!! They really motivated me to write more !!!</p>
<p>And I do have another dream team in the works that'll be coming out soon, but who knows !! Maybe I'll write more after these two, only if y'all like these tho 😳</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>